Time's Mistress
by RoseRemains
Summary: The Doctor thought he was master of time and space, king of his own little game. How wrong was he? BadWolf Girl appears in time and space, but is that really her name? How does she fit into this game of time and space? Why does BadWolf keep popping up in the Doctors life? Who is the Mistress of time and how will she change the future and prevent the re-birth of Gallifrey?
1. Chapter 1

The Time Vortex is a beautiful thing. It's power, it's strength. Many would think it's just a blinding light that would kill you upon first sight...but that opinion remains with the shallow minded. I have experienced it, I have absorbed it, possessed its power. For a split second, I could see everything, future, past, present, alternate realities. All floating in my mind. Some say I was chosen, others say it was pure luck that I even survived. Personally, I switch between the two. Just like him. I can no longer stick with one decision for very long. Only one thing remains a constant in my life. I must find him.

Day by day I find myself in a new place, a new time, maybe even a new world, but I can never remain for long. I don't have full control over anything yet. I don't even know if I truly exist in the realities I find myself in. All I know is that I can feel him. I sometimes even catch a glimpse, but then he is gone. Again. I lose him every time. It's becoming more and more difficult to place my timing as each day passes. Navigation was never really my thing. Nor his.

I have been given a chance, to change this world. To save it. They have not seen what the return of the Timelord's will do to this world. They were on the brink of destroying it once, and they will do it again given half the chance. I must stop them.

My name is Rose Tyler. I am the chosen one. Or lucky, it doesn't matter which because I am the Bad Wolf girl, I am mistress of time and space. And I will turn the space/time continuum inside-out to save my world. My Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold. Too cold for Rose's liking. She had awoken in a small, dimly lit flat. Obviously no heating in the dank little building, but what would it matter, she wouldn't be there for very long anyway. A day at most and she would spend that doing something else. Rose gathered her bearings. There was nothing in the room to indicate a time, date, anything. She stood, slowly. She always ended up with a foggy head after travelling. Must be travel sickness. Soon enough it would wear off and Rose would finally get going.

She remembered the first time she ever travelled. Everyone had gone, her mother, parallel Pete, Tony, everyone. She had nothing left, not even her human Doctor or John Smith as he preferred, although, things were never perfect between the two. She had tried everything to be happy with him, they even exchanged vows but he could not replace her Doctor. Things turned especially sour when she realised that no matter how much they tried, they could not conceive. They tried getting professional help and even went private but no physicians could find a fault in either one. John blamed himself. A trait he received from the Doctor along side hating domestic life. He missed his travels and Rose could feel it. By the time Rose reached thirty, they realised that nothing had changed about her. Her face remained wrinkle-less, the blonde in her hair had grown out but not a grey hair in sight. This did not go unnoticed by Torchwood who invested time and money into finding out what was wrong with her. They could come to no conclusion and resorted to telling her that her time in the TARDIS must have had some effect. Rose knew this to be a pile of crap but accepted it in any case.

The years flew by and people passed, leaving their mark on her heart. Throughout the years this added up and caused her untold grief. Before she knew it, she was a living experiment, residing in the deep laboratories of Torchwood. Those who were her friends became her captors and made her life a misery.

One night, whilst asleep in her pristine white quarters, a beautiful yet unearthly woman appeared in her dreams. But this dream was too real, she could feel the warmth of this woman flesh, the smell, that familiar smell that comforted her and lightened her heart.

'Come with me' This woman whispered 'I can take you to him.'

Rose immediately trusted her, taking the hand that was offered. The second they made contact, Rose was pulled into whirl of noise and light. A soft voice told her to keep her eyes shut and she could only obey. A feeling of weightlessness over took Rose but as soon as it began it faded and she found herself with her feet on solid ground.

'I must be dreaming' she mumbled.

'Right now, you are still unconscious' the voice uttered softly 'But when you awake, you will be in his universe. We are connected Rose. You are the Bad Wolf, you create yourself.'

'No' Rose said firmly 'The Doctor took it away.'

'He took the harmful energy of the vortex, but the Bad Wolf has always been apart of you. Rose, you were chosen, you are the Golden child. Only you can stop the change, only you can hold back the planet of two suns and burnt orange sky.'

'What do you mean?' Rose questioned, confused beyond belief.

The woman flinched her head to the left, as if she heard something. 'He's back, I must go. You will understand in time. Farewell Rose Tyler, I will be back soon.'

Rose lunged forward to grasp the woman's hand but she fell straight through her and hit the wet, sloppy floor. 'Wait!' She shouted. But her efforts were useless, the woman was gone. Suddenly Rose felt different, her hands started to tingle and her breath became short. She felt as is her heart was stopping, slowing at an alarming rate and all of a sudden her vision vanished. She was left in the dark...alone.

Rose cried out. What had she gotten herself into? Her hands splayed out on the floor before her. The group was cold and wet, almost the feeling of ...wet...sand.

_Open your eyes Rose..._ the soft voice called as if from a distance.

Rose opened her eyes and found her self laid on the cold wet sands of...no...it couldn't be...**Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. **Bad wolf bay.

And that's where it all began.

She dug her hands into her pockets. She found her mobile phone. Skimming through the contacts, she found the Doctor. No matter how many times she called that number, the dial tone just wouldn't connect. She'd given up trying, but it always motivated her in her search, just to see his name.

"Up and at 'em Rose" she mumbled to herself as she dragged herself out of the dingy bed. She stretched her sore muscles, feeling the need for a hot soak coming on. _Soon_ she told herself _Just search for today, then you can take a day to yourself._ Soon she assembled her minimal belongings and began her search.

The streets were filled with humans. Fairly modern clothing, 2013 she guessed by the posters for films hanging from walls. She couldn't quite place where she was, she heard snippets of English from random conversations. No exact dialect. She soon found herself on the main street. It was packed with people rushing anywhere and everywhere. Off to work? Dropping the kids off with the child minder?

She looked for anything familiar. It didn't take her long to find a street sign. 'Covent Garden'. She was back in London! Oh how good it felt to be somewhere she could navigate. She pushed herself through the hordes of people until she found a small cafe. She took a seat, digging her hands into her pockets in search of some earth currency. Hopefully pounds.

"Can I take your order love?" A thick London accent broke her from her thoughts, making her jump.

"Oh sorry, urm, could I have a small coffee please?"

"Anythin' else?" The waitress asked and she obnoxiously chewed her gum.

"No thanks, just the coffee" And with that the waitress walked away, to process Rose's order.

Rose felt on edge. She hadn't spotted the Tardis in weeks now. She was becoming anxious. Was he okay? Was he even alive? "Don't be stupid Rose" she mumbled to herself "If he was dead you'd have seen it by now, you'd have felt it" Soon her coffee came.

Rose wrapped her fingers around the warm cup, the smell of the fresh, hot coffee hitting her nostrils. She didn't remember it smelling so rancid.

Her mind wandered. Scanning the crowds. Looking for that familiar Blue box, that familiar brunette hair, those eyes, that voice that made her heart soar. She realised that it was useless. For now, she would wait. Let him find her.

* * *

**_Hey guys. This is the first authors note. _**

**_This story is shared between two people. We came up with this idea one night and spend all night on Facebook making plans. _**

**_We hope you enjoy the story and reviews are greatly appreciated. _**

**_More to come and even from the Doctors point of view. _**

**_Be seeing you all soon ;) _**


End file.
